The Other Scarlett Wood
by cc4s
Summary: Scarlett Olivia Wood is a witch, the daughter of Katie & Oliver Wood. Scarlett Coral Wood is just a regular muggle. What will happen when Scarlett the muggle is accepted to Hogwarts by mistake, instead of Scarlett the witch? And what will happen when Scarlett the muggle meets a certain James Sirius Potter during her time in the world of magic. PLEASE READ & REVIEW!
1. The Two Scarletts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

A/N: from now on, **Scarlett's, the daughter of Oliver and Katie, will be in bold, **and Scarlett, the muggle will be underlined.

**Scarlett Olivia Wood was the daughter of Katie and Oliver Wood. She had princessy blond curls flowing down her back, and her mother's ice blue eyes. She was ten years old-almost eleven in fact and was counting down the days until her eleventh birthday, when she would receive her much anticipated Hogwarts letter. She could hardly wait!**

Scarlett Coral Wood was just a plain old regular Primary School girl. She was a little on the short side. Scarlett had a bob of red hair and dark, intelligent eyes. She was usually described among her friends as "cute". That was her problem-friends, she couldn't seem to keep them for more than a few months before they drifted apart, and unlike most of the other students in her class, she never had a best friend.

Scarlett was very excited; her eleventh birthday was drawing nearer and nearer, and her mother had said that she would get to do something special for her birthday. (Usually big birthday outings were out of the budget)

**Scarlett was friends with most of the other boys and girls in their neighborhood that were about her age. Scarlett and her family lived in a wizarding village called Barnton. She had a little sister, Brittany, who she loved more than anything.**

Scarlett lived in London, with only her mother for family; her father had passed away when she was just six years old. She didnt have any siblings.

**Finally came Scarlett's birthday on May, 31.**

Finally, came Scarlett's birthday on May 31.

**To start off the celebrations, The Wood family played a quick game of two-on-two quidditch, Katie and Scarlett vs. Oliver and Brittany. Her father went easy on her, since it was her birthda, and Katie and Scarlett won sixty to forty. (they were playing without the snitch)**

**Mr. and Mrs. Wood had been teaching their children to play quidditch since they could hold a broom. For Brittany, being only six, that was not so long.**

**Then, the little family went out for a celebratory birthday brunch. - reaching eleven was an important milestone in the wizarding world after all.**

Scarlett's mother took her to the theater to see a play in honor of her birthday. Scarlett had always loved the theater. Though, she didn't always have time for her daughter, (being a single mom, and working two jobs) Ms. Wood did truly care for her spunky, daring, and outspoken daughter and tried her hardest to give her whatever she could manage.

**Scarlett's birthday came and went, but no owl arrived carrying a fancy envelope sealed with the Hogwarts crest.**

**As the days past by, and eventually turned into weeks. The absence of her Hogwarts letter was forced to be accepted by the Wood family. The four of them were incredibly disappointed.**

**Katie wanted to see her beautiful daughter start this exciting new chapter of her life.**

**Oliver wanted Scarlett to be able to be on her house quidditch team and make many new friends and memories over the seven wonderful years.**

**Brittany wished she could hear her sister's riveting tales from the greatest school of magic there is. She wished she could envy her sister and await the time when she, too, could attend Hogwarts. But most of all, she just wished her sister could be happy.**

**And then there was Scarlett herself. Though her parents insisted time after time that they loved her just as much as they always had, she knew that deep down they were disappointed. What was she supposed to say to all of her neighborhood friends as they all boarded the Hogwarts express, ready to begin their magical education and become full witches and wizards.**

**How was it even possible that she was a squib? She had been playing quidditch with her parents for years! Wait - could squibs play quidditch, she wasn't entirely sure that they couldn't. **

**But she had done accidental magic! How could she be a squib? She couldn't pinpoint an exact moment in time when she had performed accidental magic, but she was sure she had some time. Well, sure_ish_. Make that almost sure. Kinda sure. Very doubtful. **

**_Oh my Merlin, I'm a squib!_ she thought, tears now forming in her eyes, _I'm a squib, and I'm a disappointment to my family. To my parents. To Brittany. But most of all, I'm a disappointment to myself._**

Scarlett's birthday was going wonderfully. After the show, she and her mother had gone out for burgers and then ice cream, (Scarlett had mint chocolate chip like always; that was by far her favorite flavor.) But the best part had yet to come.

That evening, just as Ms. Wood and Scarlett were preparing to go bed, something extremely peculiar happened:

A brown Barn Owl swooped into the kitchen where Scarlett was standing, dropping a old-fashioned looking parchment envelope, Addressed in green writing to

Miss Scarlett Wood

The Kitchen

13 Chester Terrace 

Camden

On the back it was sealed with some sort of stamp: a saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.

At the exact moment that this dropped into Scarlett's hands, the door burst open to reveal a tall, dark-haired man. 

"What was that?!" Ms. Wood yelled urgently, as she descended the stairs, her red curls flying behind her. 

"Hello," said the man at the door calmly, "my name is Professor Neville Longbottom. I work at a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And I am here to offer you, Scarlett, a place in this school. Oh," Professor Longbottom chuckled, "I almost forgot the most important part, you Scarlett, are a witch!"

"Excuse me?" Scarlett said incredulously.

"Yes, I know its hard to believe, but it is most certainly true. Think, Scarlett, have you ever made something happen, maybe even something impossible, when you were filled with emotion." He didn't wait for her to respond, "That, Miss Wood, is no mere coincidence. It is something called accidental magic. Now, I'm going to show you a little something just to prove it to you."

The Professor waved the sticklike thing he was holding, which Scarlett assumed was supposed to be a wand.

"Reducto." he murmured, and the entire staircase collapsed into a pile of rubble.

"Not to worry," he said, noticing their gawking at him, "reparo." The previously demolished staircase reconstructed itself at once.

The Woods gaped open-mouthed at the Professor, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Well," he said to Scarlett, "aren't you going to open your letter,"

She complied. The letter read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

(Order of Merlin, First Class,) 

Dear Miss Wood

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. 

We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Neville Longbottom

Deputy Headmaster

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope set

1 brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"You're a witch Scarlett," Professor Longbottom repeated

"Holy crap, I'm a witch!" she exclaimed, and broke into a wide, bright smile.

A/N: So, what did ya think? Love it hate it? should I continue? Please let me know in a REVIEW! Thanks for reading! Love, CC.


	2. Prejudice and Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

A/N: Thank you so much to daniellover1 for reviewing, favoriting and following - you are so awesome!

Btw, just to clear up some confusion - OF COURSE it will be explained why the letter was accidentally sent to Scarlett the muggle instead of Scarlett the witch!

Thanks so much for reading! DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW!

**Scarlett's family spent the rest of the summer trying to cheer her up. But it seemed as though they were the only ones who still saw her the same way, (well, almost the same way anyway; they had at least gotten over the initial at the fact that she was a squib).**

**Word always spread very quickly through the village of Barnton, and this was no exception. When she went outside one day to play with her friends, she found that they all quickly turned away in a huddle the minute they saw her, as though pretending that they hadn't. **

**She couldn't believe this! Not even Ernie and Gemma, who she had always considered sort of her "best friends", didn't want to speak to her. **

**Scarlett blinked back tears. All of a sudden, they found out that she wasn't a witch and now none of them wanted to play with her, and couldn't even stand to _look_ at her?! She was still the same Scarlett as she was yesterday - the same Scarlett that she had always been.**

**She felt a pang of envy. It just wasn't fair! What had she ever done to deserve this? They would all get to go to Diagon Alley and purchase their school supplies. They would all get to board the Hogwarts Express on the first of September. They would all get to be sorted into houses. They would all get to learn how to do magic and become adult witches and wizards. **

**All of them. Except for Scarlett.**

**She couldn't stand it anymore. She dashed back into the house and up the stairs. She leaped onto the bed, curled up into a ball, and began to cry.**

Professor Longbottom told Scarlett that she would have to go to a place called Diagon Alley to get everything on the supply list for Hogwarts. 

Scarlett's mother asked if she could come along also, and Professor Longbottom replied that of course she could.

And so, the three of them set out on a train for London, where according to Professor Longbottom, they could enter Diagon Alley. This seemed very unlikely to Scarlett, but when she opened her mouth to protest, Professor Longbottom held up his hand as if to say, "I know what you're thinking, and don't even mention it." 

When they reached their destination, Professor Longbottom turned to them, "Ah, here we are - The Leaky Couldron"

He led them inside, and as they entered an old looking bar man, who had been polishing glasses with a very old, very dirty rag, called to him, "say, Neville, good to see ya, came for a bit of firewhiskey?"

"Sorry Tom," Neville replied, "but I have to take Scarlett here," he motioned towards her, "for her Hogwarts things."

"Oh well, maybe some other time," he said, returning to polishing the glasses, "and good luck to you miss," he added with a wink to Scarlett.

Professor Longbottom walked up to the wall above the trash can, muttering to himself. "Here we go," he said, and he tapped the wall three times.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley."

Scarlett was aghast, she saw her look of incredulity mirrored upon her mother's face.

It was simply amazing. There were shops selling robes, shops selling brooms and shops selling owls. There was an apothecary, a wandmaker's shop, book stores, and so much more! Scarlett couldn't believe her eyes.

Professor Longbottom walked on and they tailed behind him until they reached a white marble building, towering over the other shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, clad in a red and gold uniform was a- wait, was that a _goblin?_

"No reason to be alarmed Miss Wood, it's just a goblin," said her companion calmly.

_Just_ a goblin. Did he really say that it was _just _a goblin? Gosh, this magical world was going to take a lot of getting used to.

The goblin bowed slightly as they stepped inside. They were met with a silver pair of doors, bearing the words:

E_nter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Wow. . . I can see they don't want people robbing it," Scarlett murmered.

"Yes," replied Professor Longbottom. "And they don't slack off on their security, Gringotts Bank has only been successfully robbed twice in its entire existence."

The Professor marched up to the counter, "I'm going to exchange some of your money, for some of our money. This way you can buy your things for Hogwarts," he said to the Woods. 

"Kindly hand me your wallet," he said to Ms. Wood. She did so, a little tentatively.

Longbottom gave the goblin at the desk a wad of cash, and in return he handed to them a bag filled with gold, silver, and bronze coins.

"The gold ones are galleons," Longbottom explained, "seventeen silver sickles to a galleon, and twenty-nine bronze nuts to a sickle."

She must have had a bewildered look on her face because Professor Longbottom smiled at her kindly and said, "don't worry, Scarlett, you'll get the hang of it, it just takes time."

They exited the bank and walked up and down the Alley, collecting the things on Scarlett's list.

First they visited Madame Malkin's robes for all occasions, where a kind old woman fitted her for her robes.

Next they entered a bookstore called Flourish and Blotts. It was a cluttered little shop: there were shelves and shelves all lined with books. Books were strewn everywhere. It took quite some time to find all of the books on the list, and when they finally finished searching, Scarlett was slightly glad to be rid of the claustrophobic little store, (though some of the books were quite entertaining to look at, such as _The Arts of Defensive Bogey Use, _and _Prank and Joke Spells: Second Edition_. 

Then they entered Eeylops Owl Emporium, where, despite the Professor's constant insists that an owl would be a much wiser and more useful choice, Scarlett chose a beautiful white and beige Ragdoll cat, whom she called Cobbent, a name she found in one of her new school books, _A History of Magic_. In Scarlett's humble opinion, she could not possibly have chosen a better pet.

As they passed by the wand store, for the third time, Scarlett longed to go in there. 

Professor Longbottom seemed to sense this and take pity on her because he said, "well Olivander's looks empty, I was planning on saving the wand for last, but I guess it doesn't really make a difference."

They entered the mysterious looking shop. A young man was sitting on a spindly chair. He looked up when they walked in.

Good afternoon," said the man.

"Where's Mr. Ollivander?" asked Professor Longbottom cheerfully.

"Unfortunately, he is getting old and frail, today in particular he has not been doing too well. My name is Mattias Burleigh, Mr. Ollivander is my great uncle, a since my Hogwarts days I have been fascinated with wandlore, and even taken an internship here at Ollivander's. So my uncle asked me to fill in today, while he is too ill to work."

Longbottom shrugged. "This is Scarlett Wood. She needs to be fixed up with a wand."

"Oh yes!" said the man, sounding very excited, "yes of course."

Wand after wand, Scarlett tried, but none felt right, as she was told it should.

"The wand chooses the wizard," Burleigh kept reminding her, "just be patient!"

Finally Burleigh brought out a wand that specifically caught Scarlett's eye.

"Alpine and Dragon Heartstring" he said, "very powerful."

Though she didn't feel the warmth spreading through her fingers as she held the wand, that Professor Longbottom and Mattias Burleigh had promised that she would, this wand did emit a few gold sparks when she waved it, and Burleigh insisted that it was the right one for her.

Scarlett and her mother paid seven galleons for the wand and the three exited the shop.

"Last stop, the Apothecary," said Longbottom.

The Apothecary walls were lined with all sorts of potion ingredients from shiny stones to slimy goo.

Scarlett wondered off to look at some odd item. She was so transfixed at the store's merchandise, that she hardly noticed when she walked straight into someone.

"Oh, sorry," she said.

"That's okay," she was into the warm brown eyes of a boy around her age. He had messy, jet black hair, and a bit of a mischievous grin. 

"I was just looking for uh . . ." what was it she was looking for again?

"That's okay," he repeated, "I'm James by the way. James Potter."

"Scarlett Wood."

"So, you're gonna be a first year this year too. At Hogwarts I mean" 

"Oh, yes" she hoped he didn't ask too many questions about the magical world, she didn't want to seem stupid. 

"So, what house are you hoping to be in?"

"Sorry, what?" Scarlett was perplexed.

James chuckled, "you're a muggleborn?"

"y-yes." She thought she had heard Professor Longbottom say that a muggle was a non-magical person, so she supposed that a muggleborn meant a witch or wizard whose parents are muggles.

"Gosh, this all must be really overwhelming for you, just finding out that your a witch and all."

"Oh believe me, it has been."

"Well I can try to explain some stuff to you." He smiled sweetly at her, "you know, i-if you'd like."

"I'd love that."

So James began explaining about magic and the four Hogwarts houses. She found herself smiling and laughing with him and having a great time. (Professor Longbottom and her school supplies forgotten.)

When finally, her mother came to find her and tell her that it was time to go, with an exasperated cry of "Oh there you are Scarlett, we've been looking _everywhere _for you!" And then muttering something about nearly giving her a heart attack.

"Maybe you can come stay with me sometime this summer," James said to her on her way out.

Scarlett smiled broadly, "I think I'd love that."

"Great, I'll owl you."

As she, Ms. Wood, and Professor Longbottom departed from Diagon Alley, Scarlett thought about the many magical experiences she had had, and she couldn't help but smile a bit at the thought that the boy she had met that day, James Potter was going to invite her to stay at bis house for part of the summer.

A/N: Thank you SO SO SO SO SO SO much for reading! So? What did everybody think? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW!


	3. Family Matters

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

A/N: Thank you SO much to daniellover1 (again :)) and to Noah and LunaBee13 for reviewing!

**The rest of Scarlett's summer she spent with her family. They played quidditch together many times, (again, Scarlett wondered about this, as she had never imagined that squibs could play quidditch) and Scarlett and her mother took Brittany to the park to play with her friend Colin.**

**Scarlett enjoyed breathing in the fresh air and watching the birds fly around. She had managed to calm herself down, and convince herself that she had just been overreacting, and she should not care what the other children thought of her. **

**After all - there was nothing wrong with being a squib, and if her family didn't think any differently of her, why should she care if her so called "friends" did!**

**Scarlett and Brittany spent time with all of their grandparents, and even stayed over a few nights at their aunt Cassie's house. Cassie was eight years older than Katie, so they were never so close as children, but now that they were both grown up, they had grown much closer and were great friends.**

**Cassie and her husband had a daughter, named Richa. Richa was already entering her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. She, like her parents and Scarlett's parents, was in Gryffindor House. **

**Well, at least that was one thing Scarlett didn't have to worry about - which house she would be placed in.**

**For years, Richa had been telling Scarlett and Brittany of the wonders of Hogwarts, eagerly awaiting the day when Scarlett would receive her Hogwarts letter.**

**When Richa found out that her cousin would not be attending Hogwarts that year, she tried to hide the shock and disappointment from her face and be kind and reassuring to Scarlett and Brittany like she always had been, but Richa had never been the world's greatest actress . . .**

**Nevertheless, the three girls had fun together. Richa did her younger cousins' hair, makeup, and nails, and ate scrumptious food, (Aunt Cassie was a marvelous cook). **

**The two girls stayed there for three nights before returning home, to spend the last week of summer with their parents.**

**Scarlett would soon be beginning Primary School, and Brittany would be home schooled by Mrs. Wood.**

**Most young witches and wizards (not all, but most,) were home school before they began their magical education.**

**Scarlett, too, had been home schooled for five years, but Mrs. Wood said that she would do much better socially to attend the muggle school, and even if that wasn't the case, she would have to anyway because her mother knew little more than the basics of the muggle subjects, and certainly not enough to get her through a complete muggle education.**

Scarlett told her mother about the boy she had met at the Apothecary, James Potter.

Ms. Wood was pleased with him so far from Scarlett's descriptions of him, though a little skeptical at the fact that her daughter was positively raving about a mysterious boy that she had just met, literally the day before in a surreal setting - a magical store inside a magical world that Ms. Wood was just beginning to get used to.

"And James said he's going to invite me to stay at his house this summer!" Scarlett gushed. 

This was very unlike her, Ms. Wood supposed that she was just excited to have made a new friend from the magical world.

A few days later, Scarlett's face was ablaze with excitement, "hey, mom," she said, panting as she dashed up the stairs and into her mother's room "guess what?"

She was holding a letter written on a piece of parchment.

"It's from James," she said, "he says he wants me to come over to his house to stay for a little while. I'm going to reply back yes."

"Wait - Scarlett." And when she didn't respond, "Scarlett!"

"Jeez mom, what?"

"What makes you think I'm allowing you to go, young lady?" Ms. Wood demanded.

Scarlett rolled her eyes, "Oh come on Mom!" She saw the disapproving look on her mother's face and added in a small voice, "please."

"Scarlett, you barely know this boy; you've only met once and I've never met his parents."

"Oh, but we've been writing to each other," she said with a hint of defiance, "and he says right here in his letter that he wants me to introduce me to his parents, I can tell him to bring them over here so you can meet them too."

Ms. Wood hesitated, considering, "oh, all right," she said finally, giving in.

Scarlett grinned and said a quick, "thanks mom," before giving her mother a small, but meaningful, hug, and gliding out of the room, her bright red bob bouncing up and down from behind her.

A week later there was a knock at the Woods' door.

Scarlett opened it to find James Potter grinning a little cockily at her, "hey Scarlett."

"Hi!" she replied enthusiastically.

"So, would you like to meet my parents?"

"Oh, yes, sure, come on in James," she smiled at him before calling up the stairs, "Mom!"

Her mother came rushing down the stairwell to meet the two people that must have been James's parents.

"Hello Ms. Wood, I'm Harry Potter," said James's father, "and this is my wife, Ginny."

Mrs. Potter smiled warmly.

James's father bore a remarkable resemblance to his son. The only difference was that while James's eyes were chocolate brown, Harry's were a brilliant green behind circular glasses, and there was an odd looking lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

His mother on the other hand had red hair even brighter than Scarlett's. She had chocolate brown eyes to match James's, and she smiled warmly down at Scarlett, waving as if they had know each other their whole lives, when in reality they were just meeting.

There was certainly something calming and welcoming about the Potters, and Ms. Wood must have sensed it too, because she consented for Scarlett to visit their house, knowing somehow that her daughter will be well cared for.

A/N: Thanks so much for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! Love ya! Love, CC.


	4. The Potters

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

A/N: A million billion trillion thank you's to daniellover1 for all your support! Her stories are also amazing so everyone should check them out if they want :)

"You coming?" James called over his shoulder at Scarlett.

Scarlett followed James and his parents out and into their car.

"We're so glad you were able to come, Scarlett," Mrs. Potter said once they started driving.

"Oh, I'm so glad too. Thank you so much for having me Mrs. Potter," she replied politely.

"You can call me Ginny, dear."

James and Scarlett chatted for the rest of the ride, and as it always seemed to happen when she was talking to James - the time flew by.

Pretty soon they had arrived at an exquisite mansion.

_whoa_, Scarlett thought.

James grinned playfully at her, "welcome home."

Scarlett smiled to herself.

As soon as they entered the house, a little girl who was practically an exact clone of Ginny bounced into the hall, followed by a more reserved boy who bore an extreme resemblance to Harry.

James rolled his eyes at them, "Scarlett, this is my little brother and sister, Albus and Lily. Al, Lils, this is Scarlett."

James hadn't told her he had siblings. She was growing quite fond of his entire family.

"So Scarlett," Lily exclaimed animatedly, "James just won't shut up about you! I was so excited to meet you too! And Mum says that you can sleep in my room, because obviously you can't sleep in James's room 'cause he's a boy and your a girl. Oh, I'm so excited!"

James rolled his eyes once again, but Scarlett thought it was sweet that Lily wanted to be her friend.

"Lily, I believe I said that _if Scarlett wants _she could sleep in your room," Ginny said, eyeing her daughter.

Lily's cheeks reddened and she said in a smaller voice than she had been using before, "I mean, you can sleep in my room if you _want, _Scarlett, if not, you can sleep in one of the guest rooms."

Scarlett smiled at the little girl, "I'd love to sleep in your room, Lily."

Lily beamed, "great! we're going to have _so _much fun!"

Scarlett shared a grin with James. She knew _she _would have a great time with him - and his family.

**Scarlett and Brittany were sitting in the kitchen eating chocolate frogs.**

"**Scarlett, I'm so excited!" Brittany exclaimed.**

**Scarlett was puzzled, "why?"**

"**Isn't it obvious?" Scarlett still had a blank expression on her face. Brittany rolled her eyes, which to Scarlett looked extremely obnoxious on her little sister's six-year-old face.**

"**I'm excited," Brittany continued, "because you're going to a real live muggle school soon!"**

"**So?"**

"**So, I've always wondered what they do there, now you can tell me! Plus, I bet you'll have so many great stories to tell from school!"**

**Scarlett smiled broadly and enveloped her little sister in a hug.**

**Brittany would never know how much it meant to Scarlett that her sister felt that way. She could never possibly imagine how much Scarlett loved her for saying that she would have great adventures and stories to tell at school, even though she couldn't go to Hogwarts. Brittany's innocent little mind would never fathom that it meant the world to her.**

A/N: I know its a really really really short chapter, but I decided to split up Scarlett's stay at James's house into two chapters.

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! 3 3 3 :) :) :) :D :D :D


	5. The Burrow

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

A/N: Thanks so much to LunaBee13 and daniellover1 for reviewing!

Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it!

**xoxoxoxo**

The next morning, Scarlett descended the marble spiral staircase to find James's parents as well as his siblings sitting around the breakfast table.

"Rose and Hugo are coming over today," Ginny said to her children.

_Who are Rose and Hugo? _Scarlett thought to herself.

"Good!" Lily exclaimed, "we have to introduce them to Scarlett, "Oh, and Freddie, he's going to be in her year at Hogwarts after all."

"Lily sweetheart," her father interjected, "I'm not sure if Scarlett is interested in meeting all of your cousins, she just came to hang out with James and meet us."

At that point they all seemed to notice her standing there.

"Hello dear," said Ginny with a kind smile, "how'd you sleep?"

"Good."

"That's great dear, my niece and nephew are coming over today if you'd like to meet them . . ."

"That sounds good." _That's who Rose and Hugo must be, _she thought.

"Where's James?" asked Scarlett, his absence evident.

"Oh, we can't expect James to wake up before noon," said Albus, speaking for the first time and rolling his eyes.

**xoxoxoxo**

James finally did awake just in time for the arrival of his two cousins.

Rose immediately dashed up the stairs with Albus, so Scarlett got only a glimpse of her bushy red hair and bright blue eyes, whereas Hugo lingered in the front hallway listening to Lily's spirited rant of everything that had happened to her the past few days.

At some point Lily seemed to see it as a good spot to introduce Scarlett, and she did so just as the three heard footsteps coming from the long spiral staircase and they all looked up to see James marching towards them wearing his accustomed cocky grin.

"Up so early?" Lily asked sarcastically.

"Well I had to," he said with a wink in Scarlett's direction, "I have a friend here."

Lily paused for a second, staring at James, her hand on her hip. "Well bye," she said finally and dragged Hugo up the stairs and into her room.

"So . . ."

"So . . ."

They stood there awkwardly for a minute.

Then suddenly, both burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ginny asked, reentering the hallway, "the whole family's going to the Burrow for dinner tonight," she said to James.

"What's the Burrow?" asked Scarlett bluntly.

"The Burrow is my parents house," replied Ginny, "would it be okay if we went there for dinner tonight Scarlett?"

"Sure," Scarlett was actually looking forward to seeing the so called "Burrow," it sounded interesting.

"Wonderful," they heard her footsteps recede back into the kitchen.

"Grandma's a much better cook than Mum," James whispered to Scarlett.

"I heard that James!" Ginny called from the kitchen.

"Ears like a hawk," he murmured.

"Heard that too!"

James rolled his eyes, "come upstairs Scarlett."

**xoxoxoxo**

That night, the Potters and Scarlett used something called the Floo Network to get to the Burrow.

The way it worked was, one by one, each person would step into the fireplace, and, sprinkling some green Floo Powder on themselves, say very clearly, "the Burrow."

After taking her turn (third, right after Albus and Lily) Scarlett couldn't believe what had just happened. Everything about this new magical world was simply extraordinary. 

Four or five chimneys were perched on top of the red roof. A lopsided sign stuck in the ground near the entrance read, THE BURROW. Around the front door lay a jumble of rubber boots and a very rusty cauldron. Several fat brown chickens were pecking their way around the yard.

Scarlett liked the place already. It had a sort of homey feel that she was quite fond of.

Harry knocked on the door, and a kind faced, plump woman opened the door. Their were streaks of gray in her red hair, and she wore an apron.

"Hello dears!" she said, giving each of her grandchildren a kiss on the head, "welcome, welcome. That's almost everybody. Just George and Angelina aren't here yet."

"Uh, Grandma," said James, "this is my friend Scarlett, Scarlett Wood."

"Hello dear," she said, evidently noticing Scarlett for the first time. "Yes, Ginny told me James's friend was coming. So popular, my grandson, making a new friend before he's even started school."

Scarlett laughed.

"So dear, you're muggleborn right?"

Scarlett nodded.

"And I hope James has been kind enough to tell you a little about Hogwarts."

She nodded once again.

"Well, come on in dear, I'm sure you'd like to meet the family."

Scarlett was introduced to Ron and Hermione and their children Rose and Hugo, (the last two of whom, of course, she had already met.)

She met Bill and Fleur, Victoire, Dominique, and Louis.

Their was Percy and his wife Audrey, and their two daughters, Molly and Lucy.

And she was introduced to Charlie and James's grandparents.

The doorbell rang and Charlie rushed to open it.

In came four new people, who were introduced to Scarlett as George, Angelina, Fred, and Roxanne.

Wow, thought Scarlett. She couldn't believe how big James's family was. She hadn't really had time to formulate any opinions about any of them, but they all seemed nice enough. 

It was a sea of red hair. The few black, brown, and blond heads stood out sharply.

Scarlett's own bright red bob blended right in. She felt like she belonged.

In a way, she envied James a teensy bit for his enormous, wonderful, beautiful family. 

xoxoxoxo

James had been right, the food was truly spectacular. There was scrumptious meat and chicken as well as different potato dishes.

Scarlett saw Fred motion to James to follow him upstairs. James told Scarlett to follow.

They flew up four flights of stairs and then entered a room. 

Panting, the three sat down on the floor.

Until now, Scarlett hadn't noticed that Fred was holding something. He held out the bag and exclaimed, "I got all this from the shop last night."

"Fred's dad owns a sick joke shop," James explained to Scarlett, "Uncle George always lets Fred 'borrow' stuff from the shop."

"As long as we don't tell Mum or Grandma," Fred added, So we've hoarded up all of these Skiving Snackboxes for when we start school. You can use some too Scarlett, if you'd like."

"Skiving Snackboxes?" Scarlett was immensely confused.

The two boys immediately launched into a detailed explanation of the joke shop's entire inventory.

Scarlett sighed, not really paying attention, even though she was genuinely interested. Her first few experiences in the magical world were proving to be spectacular.

xoxoxoxo

A/N: Thanks for reading! I don't think this chapter's so good - please let me know what you thought in a REVIEW!


	6. Noah

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

A/N: Thanks so much to ginnypotter7491, daniellover1, and 5 for reviewing the previous chapter! You guys are awesome!

**Scarlett sighed. It was her first day of school. She felt as if she was being officially shunned by the magical world.**

**She took a deep breath, she was in her crisp, new school uniform.**

**She sat through the teacher's introductions and listened to the mini first day of school lesson.**

**All she could think of however was, _I should be on the Hogwarts Express right now. I should have butterflies in my stomach over my sorting. I shouldn't be sitting through some boring speech at some boring muggle school._**

**Scarlett tried to clear her mind, _Don't think like that, _she told herself sternly, _you're lucky your family still loves you even though your a squib. You're lucky you even _have _a family. You're lucky that you even _know _about the magical world._**

**Scarlett tried her hardest to pay attention to the reading, writing, and arithmetic, but found herself distracted by the brown haired boy who was smiling at her from across the classroom.**

**She grinned back at him, a small grin.**

**She was distracted, once again, during science class, by the many instruments around the room that were meant to be used for the class. **

**She caught the brown-haired boy's eyes once again and waved at him before she could stop herself. Luckily, the teacher had been turned around at that moment and did not notice her waving at the boy.**

**The class however, did notice, and all immediately turned to stare at Scarlett.**

**She blushed deeply and buried herself in the notebook in which she had been doodling.**

**During the break, the boy approached her, "hi," he said.**

"**Hi," she felt herself reddening once again. Up close she noticed his warm brown eyes and slightly tanned skin.**

"**I'm Noah," said the boy.**

"**Scarlett," she replied.**

"**So . . . you're new here?"**

**Scarlett nodded.**

"**Well I could, you know, show you the ropes," he looked at her hopefully, "only if-only if you want."**

"**I'd love that," said Scarlett smiling.**

"**Great!"**

**After school, Noah came up from behind Scarlett as she waited for her mother to pick her up, "hey Scarlett."**

**She jumped. "Oh! Sorry Noah, didn't see you there!"**

"**I'd just like to introduce you to somone. If that's all right."**

"**Oh, that's great! Thank you so much Noah."**

"**No problem." **

**Another girl stepped forward from behind Noah, until then, Scarlett had not even noticed her standing there.**

"**Scarlett, this is Gwen."**

**Gwen had shiny, dark hair and intelligent gray eyes, framed by black square glasses. **

**In Scarlett's opinion, Gwen was very pretty, though something told her that Gwen was the kind of person that often was picked on.**

"**Hi," Scarlett smiled kindly at the girl.**

"**Gwen and I . . . well we're sort of considered losers here," said Noah in a smaller voice than he had been using until now.**

"**_You're _considered 'a loser'?" Scarlett blurted it out before she could stop herself, and immediately clamped her hand over her mouth. But really, she could hardly blame herself - Noah was so kind and friendly and he was, well, he was _really cute._**

"**Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean- I just meant that-" Scarlett fumbled for words, but Noah just laughed.**

**Scarlett's mother came by to pick her up from school, (in a car of course, they had to look like muggles).**

**Scarlett had been dreading her first day of muggle school for the past few weeks, but she couldn't help but smile to herself as she told her mother about her day and of her new friend, Noah.**

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please please please please please please please leave a review!


	7. The Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

A/N: Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much daniellover1 who reviewed the last chapter!

On September 1, Scarlett and the Potters drove to King's Cross Station, where the Hogwarts Express was supposed to leave from.

Apparently, the train was going to leave from Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

Scarlett had been to King's Cross many times before, and never once had she even heard of such a platform, but she didn't mention anything, assuming that there must have been one if that was where the train was going to leave from.

When they arrived at the station, Scarlett and James pushing their trolleys, they walked on until they reached Platform Nine.

Scarlett looked around, but there was no Platform Nine and Three Quarters. There was only Nine, and then a few feet away there was a barrier, and then Platform Ten after another few feet.

Ginny indicated the barrier in between, "all right dears, this is it - just run straight through the barrier to emerge on the Platform. We'll meet you on the other side."

Scarlett stroked Cobbent's fur. This seemed outrageous in her opinion, she couldn't believe she was actually supposed to _run through_ a solid brick barrier.

"Go on James, don't be shy," Ginny encouraged, "it won't hurt a bit."

James looked hesitant.

"Would you like us to come through with you?" Harry asked his eldest son gently.

"No!" James said immediately, "uh, I mean - ladies first," he pointed to Scarlett.

"What's the matter James?" Albus taunted, "you scared of a wall?"

James rolled his eyes at his brother and pushed his trolley towards the barrier, gaining momentum as he went. James disappeared. Scarlett assumed that this meant that he had gotten onto the Platform.

Scarlett took a deep breath and ran towards the wall. She winced for a collision that never came, and emerged on Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

She saw the scarlet steam engine. There was a sign overhead that said _Hogwarts express: Eleven o'clock._

"Whoa!" James seemed to have been just as much in shock of seeing the train as she was. He had seen it before, Scarlett knew, because he had told her that he had been to the train station many times to see off his godbrother and older cousins when they went to Hogwarts. But there was something special about seeing it and knowing that _they _would be riding on it in just a few minutes. The fact that _he _would now be going to Hogwarts, Scarlett assumed, made it all the more real for James - that was also most likely why he had been so scared to cross onto the Platform.

Harry and Albus came onto the Platform next, followed by Ginny and Lily.

James's father helped Scarlett load her trunk onto the train.

Each of James's family members gave him a warm, loving good-bye hug. Scarlett smiled at the scene.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby's going to Hogwarts already!"

James grimaced, "not so loud, Mom!"

"Oh all right, we'll miss you! Be good! Make lots of friends!"

Ginny also enveloped Scarlett in a hug, followed by Lily. 

The four other Potters waved to James and Scarlett as they boarded the train, and sat down in an empty compartment.

"Aren't you excited? James asked.

Scarlett nodded.

"I can hardly wait," he continued, "we're gonna wreak so much havoc on that place . . ."

Scarlett laughed and ran her fingers through her bright red hair, "well not _too _much."

They were soon joined by Fred Weasley.

"So I say we're in Gryffindor for sure - you too Scarlett - what would you say James," said Fred once the train left the station.

"Well," James began, "Scarlett and I for sure . . . but you . . ." Fred dramatically mock pouted, and the two boys burst out laughing.

Scarlett also cracked a smile, but she was worrying about the Sorting, now that Fred mentioned it.

Gryffindor sounded like the best house to Scarlett, but she wouldn't mind all too much being in a different house. She just wanted to be in the same house as James.

A little while later, a witch came around pushing a trolley of sweets.

But these were not the kind of ordinary sweets that Ms. Wood some times brought home as a treat for Scarlett.

Rather, there was Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and Drooble's Best Cewing Gum.

There were Pumkin Pasties and Licorice Wands, and so many other exotic candies Scarlett had never heard of that obviously belonged to the WIzarding World.

Scarlett felt the color rush to her cheek when she found she was four sickles short to pay for the sweets she was purchasing. James chivalrously stepped in and paid not only the four sickles but for everything she had purchased, stubbornly insisting that she didn't have to pay him back no matter how much she argued.

**xoxoxoxo**

When the train arrived at Hogsmeade Station, crowds and crowds of students in black robes exited the train.

"Firs' years, firs' years over here! This way firs' years!" Called a gruff voice.

Scarlett saw it's owner and gasped. 

The man standing before her was, well, a giant. He had scruffy black hair and a matching beard. 

He must have been almost triple the size of some of the first years (Scarlett included).

"Don't be scared," James whispered in her ear, "he's an old family friend - friendly as they come."

The man introduced himself as Rubeus Hagrid.

Rubeus Hagrid led the first years to a river filled with boats.

James and Scarlett had lost Fred somewhere along the way, and gave up trying to find him after a few minutes' search.

They were followed into the boat by two other boys.

The other two seemed to have already known each other, and seemed to be quite close.

They introduced themselves as Ralph and Aaron Martin. Apparently, they were twins, but in Scarlett's opinion they could not look more unalike.

Ralph was a short, portly little bot with a tuft of sandy blond hair upon his head and bright blue eyes open wide and ablaze with innocence and excitement, while Aaron was tall, thin, and dark eyed.

Admittedly, they had the same hair color, and the same facial expression; they both seemed to be incredibly proud of themselves for being at Hogwarts.

James and Scarlett said hello and introduced themselves.

"Yeh'll be gettin' yer firs' sight of Hogwarts right about now," called Hagrid from the front boat.

There was a loud, "ooooooh." Scarlett found herself joining in.

Hogwarts was magnificent; an enormous, antique-looking gray castle with towers and huge grounds.

"Wow," James murmured to her.

Scarlett nodded, too mesmerized to even speak.

Hagrid led the first years inside to meet the deputy headmaster.

"The firs' years, Professor Longbottom," said Hagrid.

Scarlett recognized the man who had first introduced her to magic and brought her to Diagon Alley.

She relaxed slightly, at least there was one person who worked at this school who she knew already.

She braced herself for the sorting as Professor Longbottom began to speak.

**xoxoxoxo**

A/N: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! :) :) :)


	8. The Sorting

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

A/N: Thanks so much daniellover1 who reviewed the previous chapter!

**xoxoxoxo**

"Welcome to Hogwarts," began Professor Longbottom, beaming at them all, "the start-of-term banquet will begin momentarily, but before you may take your seats, you will be sorted into one of four Hogwarts houses. During the next seven years, your house will be come a sort of family to you.

"You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend your free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor,"

James caught Scarlett's eye and grinned at this one,

"Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each has it's own noble history, and each has produced some fabulous witches and wizards. Here at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rulebreaking will lose you house points."

Was it Scarlett's imagination, or did his eyes glaze over Fred and James, who immediately began whistling innocently, at the last statement?

"At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. I am sure that each of you will contribute immensely to whichever house you are sorted into.

"I guess that's all. Follow me." He smiled broadly at the first years, and marched into the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony.

It had not occurred to Scarlett that there might be some sort of test to determine to which house she belonged until now. She gulped. What if she didn't do as well as James and was put in a different house than him?

Her mouth fell open when Professor Longbottom brought out a tattered, shabby looking, pointed wizard's hat with a large brim towards the bottom and said, "I will now place the hat on your head, and it will decide to which house you belong."

Her eyes popped out to match her mouth when the wide brim opened up, and the hat began to sing:

_It happened way back when,_

_The founders wanted nothing more,_

_Than to form a school of magic,_

_Thus began the houses four._

_For each one treasured something different,_

_Had different values and desires,_

_Meant to be united,_

_To form a school always on fire._

_But this was not the case,_

_As you may already know,_

_They chose to be divided,_

_As the separate tables show._

_So I am here today,_

_To do the job that I was given,_

_I'll sort you into houses,_

_For that's how this school is driven._

_Perhaps the house that's right for you,_

_Is brave bold Gryffindor,_

_If you've got nerve, and you've got pluck,_

_Then it's right for you for sure._

_Another house as you may know,_

_Is the one for the loyal and kind,_

_Hufflepuff's are faithful,_

_And helpfully inclined._

_Next is clever Ravenclaw,_

_Filled with brains and wit,_

_If you'll learn and learn and learn,_

_Then to this house you'll be fit._

_And last I'll tell you 'bout Slytherin,_

_He knows how to get by,_

_The house for the ambitious,_

_And sometimes even sly._

_So there they are,_

_There's only four,_

_You'll all belong to one,_

_Put me on your head, I tell you It'll be such fun!_

The whole hall erupted with applause and Scarlett joined in.

"Abercrombie, Fanny," called Professor Longbottom. A tiny little girl stepped up to the stage, her brown hair flying from behing her.

The hat pondered for a few moments before announcing, "RAVENCLAW." 

She rushed over to where the blue and bronze clad Ravenclaws were cheering.

"Acton, Jonas," "SLYTHERIN."

This time, the new student joined the emerald and silver clad Slytherins.

"Bradley, Reyna," "SLYTHERIN"

One by one, the first years were sorted, until finally a name was called that Scarlett recognized, "Martin, Aaron."

After a long consideration, Aaron was sent to Gryffindor.

"Martin, Ralph,"

"GRYFFINDOR."

The two Martins beamed as Ralph joined his brother at the Gryffindor table.

Scarlett's ears perked up once again a little while later when "Potter, James," was called.

James swaggered up to the stool, but Scarlett could sense that he was extremely nervous behind the arrogant facade. 

After not even ten seconds,the hat announced him to be a Gryffindor.

Scarlett's was the last name to be called. Right before her, Fred Weasley had also been sorted into Gryffindor.

_Please let me be with them, _she thought desperately, _please let me be with James._

She placed the hat atop her head.

"Wow! They are never going to believe this!"

_Huh? _What was the hat talking about?

"Never mind, never mind." It sounded as though the hat was laughing. Do hat's laugh? Scarlett supposed that if it could talk and sing it could also laugh, "I'll just sort you like I would any student. But, seriously, this is a first."

_What's a first?_

The hat didn't answer.

"Hmmm, interesting. Very interesting. A boatload of courage. Oho, and your plenty clever and cunning to aren't you? I suppose Hufflepuff's out. No, Hufflepuff certainly would not do.

Ravenclaw could suit you quite well. But I think you could do better in one of the other houses. Slytherin seems like the place for you.

_Please let me be with James, _she thought throughout the hat's entire speech. Her only friends were James and Fred. She felt like she needed to be in the same house as James. As if somehow she knew, though she did not know how she knew, that it was a part of her destiny.

"All right then, if you want it that badly. Just be carefull Scarlett Wood."

_Be careful about what? _She wanted to ask, but couldn't because sure enough, the hat gave her her wish and screamed "GRYFFINDOR."

Scarlett beamed. She removed the hat from her head, and ran to sit down next to James who said, "what'd I tell you Scarlett? I knew you'd be in Gryffindor!"

The feast, as well as Scarlett's Hogwarts days, began from there.

**xoxoxoxo**

A/N: Thanks for reading! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! Thanks so much! Love, CC.


	9. Gabby Zaber and her Little Minions

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

A/N: Thanks so much to Noah, daniellover1, LunaBee13, and ginnypotter7491 the fantabulous reviewers of the previous chapter!

**Noah was definitely helping Scarlett adjust to the muggle world even if he did not realize he was doing so. She felt that they grew extremely close over the next few days, despite having only known each other a very short while.**

**She and Noah really got each other. They always seemed to be thinking the same thing or something similar. Scarlett adored Noah's goofy impression of Mrs. O'Riley giving a History lesson.**

**Scarlett was also enjoying getting to know Gwen. She soon learned that Gwen was incredibly smart, but a little shy. She liked to stick by Noah's side. It seemed as though Noah was the only one who was willing to give Gwen a chance. Scarlett began spending more and more time with the pair of them.**

**On the first Friday of school before class started, Noah and Scarlett were chatting lightly. Gwen was standing and listening to the conversation.**

**Suddenly, they heard someone clear their throat impatiently. Standing before them was Gabby Zaber. Noah had been telling Scarlett over the past few days about everyone else in their year.**

**Apparently, this girl was bad news.**

**Her long, dark, glossy hair was always perfectly straight, and she seemed to be in the habit of sitting in the back of the room and gossiping and giggling with a tight-knit clique of girls of whom she was the leader.**

**As she approached, Gwen sank slightly farther back.**

**She spoke straight to Scarlett, completely ignoring the other two. "Hey." She said, in a bright, perky, falsely sweet voice. "It's Scarlett right?" Without waiting for an answer she plowed on. "I'm Gabby. I was just wondering if you'd like to come and hang with us a little." She motioned to her little group of minions in the back. She wrinkled her nose and lowered her voice to a whisper, still making sure that Noah and Gwen could hear her as she said, "you don't have to stay with _those_."**

**She spoke the word as if Noah and Gwen were some sort of disgusting creatures.**

**Scarlett did not know what to say. Of course she did not want to go "hang out" with Gabby and her minions, (Scarlett was starting to like the sound of that term) and she would never even think of ditching Noah and Gwen who were the only ones who had actually acted like friends towards her, but she had never been good at standing up to people.**

**Noah saw the look on her face and seemed to understand her thoughts. "I think Scarlett's _just fine _with us, thank you very much!" He snapped.**

**Scarlett smiled to herself. The tone of his voice led her to believe that he was truly enjoying her company as much as she was enjoying his.**

"**Why don't you let her answer for herself?" Gabby retorted. "It's your choice Scarlett. Do you want to be popular, or a loser."**

**Noah's proclamation had somehow injected a bit of courage into her. Enough to say coldly, "I'm perfectly fine with _those._ I actually _like _them as a matter of fact."**

**Gabby scoffed. She turned on her heel and rejoined her little minions, informing them of what had just happened.**

**Noah beamed at Scarlett. Her face mimicked his.**

**There was one thing Scarlett didn't understand though. Why did Gabby seem to hate Noah so much? To be honest, Scarlett thought he was adorable. Had something happened between them?**

**When Scarlett posed these questions to Noah however (leaving out the part that she thought he was adorable of course) he just chuckled and said, "maybe I'll tell you some other time."**

A/N: Thanks so much for reading this! I hope you liked it! Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you thought :D :D :D


	10. Magical Classes and Considering Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

A/N: Thank you soooooooo much to ginnypotter7491, Harry Potter, LunaBee13, and daniellover1 for reviewing chapter 9! :) :) :)

**xoxoxoxo**

Scarlett's first week of school at Hogwarts was rather frustrating. 

She sat that morning at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, joking and laughing with James and Fred.

"So what do you think Scarlett? Good idea or what?" James asked.

"Oh, it sounds great!" Scarlett had no idea what he was talking about. He and Fred had begun telling her about some big epic prank they were planning on pulling soon, but Scarlett had not really been listening.

The butterflies in her stomach were having a field day.

Many thoughts of worry pestered her in the back of her mind.

_What if I'm rubbish at magic? _She thought. She had never performed a spell before, and did not think she would be any good at it.

What if her wand didn't like her?

That man in the wand shop had kept on saying "the wand chooses the wizard. The wand chooses the wizard." But had her wand really chosen her? It had emitted a few gold sparks at the wave of her hand, it had not really reacted the way James had told her a few days earlier that his (Maple and Golden Snidget Feathers, 11 3/4 inches) had when he held it in his hand for the first time.

Scarlett was handed her time table by Professor Longbottom.

James had been telling her about some of the subjects at Hogwarts, but she still had to stifle a giggle at the fact that they would be learning things like Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Magic.

That's what they would be learning.

Magic.

"Ready to go?" James smiled at her, his brown eyes dancing with excitement.

Scarlett nodded and they rose, beginning to walk side by side out of the Great Hall, when a familiar voice called from behind them, "Hey! Wait up mate! James? Scarlett?"

Scarlett and James burst into a fit of laughter and James said, "sorry Freddie, my dear little cousin, but you snooze you loose."

Fred grumbled inaudibly and continued with them on to their first class of the day - Charms.

**XOXOXOXO**

Scarlett's worst fears were proving true, and it became more and more frustrating.

After a week of school, she still had not gotten any more cooperation from her wand than a few golden sparks.

In Charms, she swished and flicked her heart out and muttered the various incantations to Professor Flitwick's heart's desire, but still achieved no results.

In Potions class, the potion would always either erupt in her face or not react to at all.

In Transfiguration, while all of the other first years had managed to transfigure their matches into needles after a few lessons (some taking longer than others) Scarlett's had not turned remotely pointy or silver.

Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts were no better. It seemed as though nothing magical wanted to have anything to do with her. At first she had thought that this was due to the fact that she was a muggleborn, but there were many other muggleborn witches and wizards in her year, and they were all doing just fine as far as Scarlett knew.

"Oh come on Scarlett!" James tried to comfort her. "It just takes a bit of practice, I'm sure you'll get the hang of it soon." He smiled reassuringly at her.

It warmed her heart to know that he really cared about her and wanted her to succeed, he even offered to give her some help, especially in Transfiguration, his best subject.

"No thanks." She politely declined.

"All right then. But don't worry, Scar, I'm sure you'll do great. You're getting better as a matter of fact. I think your wand did get a bit brighter today in Charms when we were practicing Lumos."

Scarlett blushed. She knew full well that that wasn't true, but immensely appreciated how James was going out of his way to make her feel better.

She considered James Potter to be her best friend.

She had known him only a short while - a _very _short while in fact. But he was the only one who she felt comfortable opening up to. The only one who really seemed to get her. The only one who she, Scarlett, seemed to get.

James winked at her. Grinning a grin that she was beginning to see he wore a lot. A grin that she was beginning to know and love worn by the boy she considered to be her best friend, despite having only known him a few weeks.


	11. The Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

A/N: Thanks so so so so so so much to potterlol, LunaBee13 and daniellover1 for reviewing the previous chapter! Here's the next one, I hope you like it and don't forget to review : )

**Scarlett was beginning to thoroughly enjoy life as a muggle. She had grown extremely fond of both Noah and Gwen even in the short time that she had known them for.**

**Gabby Zaber had seemed to take the fact that Scarlett didn't want to join her group of minions as a personal offense. She often heard Gabby say quite nasty things about "those" to her "friends" not even bothering to whisper, whenever Scarlett would walk by. Of course then, the "friend." Or minion. Or robot. Or whatever you want to call her, would burst into a fit of giggles.**

**But Scarlett didn't mind this even in the least bit. She had never considered herself as brave, and she still didn't. But at least she had committed one brave act. She had stood up to Gabby Zaber. And she was quite proud of herself for it.**

**Scarlett was still exceedingly curious as to why Gabby seemed to hate Noah so much, but she didn't press the matter, thinking that it was pointless because she wouldn't get an answer and it might even upset him.**

**Almost two weeks had gone by from the start of the school year. Scarlett was doing just fine however. She felt great in fact. Noah was the best friend she could have ever asked for; a much better friend than Ernie and Gemma, whom she had considered her best friends back when she still thought she was a witch. Gwen too was very sweet and always offering to help Scarlett out when she seemed to be in need. **

**Scarlett told her little sister Brittany about Noah, Gwen, and Gabby. Brittany had said that she wanted to meet Noah and Gwen, but Gabby was a meanie. Scarlett had laughed at this and agreed with her.**

**Scarlett was also doing very well in her classes. She was not nearly as smart as Gwen, but she got pretty good marks, the teacher had even complimented her on her excellent work on the first essay that had been assigned to them.**

**All in all Scarlett was very content with her new life. Jubilant actually. She couldn't help but think that if she had gone to Hogwarts - the school she had wanted to attend since she could talk - she would not have such great friends as she did now. **

**She also would not have as great stories to tell. It was extremely ironic when she thought about it, but her family seemed to be so interested in her normal, boring, average muggle life because it was so different from theirs. If she had gone to Hogwarts she would have just been another student. Another witch.**

**But now she got to say that she was different. She got to say that she was a squib who attended a muggle school. She got to pride herself on how much she's grown since the day just a few short weeks ago when she had burst into tears over not being a witch, and about the other children not wanting to play with her because of her lack of magical ability.**

**Now she got to say to herself, _it doesn't matter what they think or what they say. They're just being prejudice._ **

**And most importantly, she got to mean it.**

**So Scarlett Olivia Wood was quite happy with her life. This unexpected turn of events had certainly thrown her off at first, but she had gotten back on track. And now she was even better than she had been before.**

**She thought she had finally sorted everything out. She thought she had finally managed to deal with everything. She thought she had finally managed to be happy. **

**But then came that one night. It was a night like any other. She had been attending muggle school for two weeks. **

**Scarlett was in the kitchen having a chocolate frog. She was reading the card (Albus Dumbledore) with minute interest, having already gotten that one at least seven times.**

**Her mother was cooking dinner. Her father was in the family room reading a story from the Tales of Beadle the Bard to Brittany.**

**Suddenly there came the sound of an owl pecking urgently at the kitchen window. **

**Katie Wood opened the window at looked at the addressing on the envelope.**

**Her eyes widened in shock and she gasped.**

"**Scarlett sweetheart?"**

**Scarlett looked up.**

"**A letter's here for you."**

**Scarlett walked over to where her mother was standing and Katie handed her the envelope.**

**The address was written in bright green ink.**

**It read:**

**Miss Scarlett Wood**

**7 Rowley Road**

**Barnton**

**She checked the back of the envelope and heard herself gasping. There, sure enough, was the Hogwarts official seal: a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.**

**She opened up the letter and scanned with her eyes.**

"**Mom?" She said after finishing the letter. "Dad? Brittany? I think you guys might want to see this letter."**

A/N: Thanks for reading this! I hope you liked and PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!


	12. Welcome to My Office

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

A/N: Thanks so so so so so so much to Angielima, potterlol (twice :)), Dawn Elliot, ginnypotter7491, daniellover1, and LunaBee13 for reviewing the previous chapter!

Scarlett was beginning to adjust to life at Hogwarts. She still had not mastered any of the magic yet, (though James did insist that in Charms class when they were practicing Wingardium Leviosa that her feather had risen while she was not looking) but the teachers were all very encouraging and supporting of her (especially Professor Longbottom) and insisted that she would get it eventually.

She was making friends with lots of other students in her year besides just James and Fred, and getting used to the castle and starting to love every inch of it.

She truly felt at home at Hogwarts. She wasn't the best at magic. Actually she was _awful _at magic - the worst in the year by far - but she was thoroughly enjoying herself. She woke up every day excited to learn new spells and hoping that maybe, just maybe, that would be the day when she would get a spell right.

Scarlett sat with James in the Gryffindor common room completing her Potions essay. She was absentmindedly stroking Cobbent's white and beige fur.

She wasn't really concentrating on her homework. She was lost in her own thoughts.

She was extremely happy to have found out that she was a witch. Hogwarts was positively amazing! She now had great friends, (especially James) a great school that she could call home, and a great experience in her time so far in the magical world.

So all of that was great - amazingly wonderfully great.

But she just couldn't shake the feeling that she simply didn't belong. Everyone she had met so far was exceedingly kind to her. And she was having more fun than she remembered having in a long long time.

But she felt as though she was different from all of the other students.

For one thing, obviously she had made no progress whatsoever in any of her classes. But it wasn't just that. Most of the other students seem to almost radiate magic. Things happened around them when they felt extreme emotions, and they all just seemed to fit perfectly with magical objects.

Scarlett was the only one whose wand didn't feel like it completely and irrevocably belong in her hand. She was the only one who didn't feel the warmth spreading through her fingers when holding it.

She was the only one who just couldn't get any of it right.

And then she thought about what the Sorting Hat had said just two short weeks earlier; something about her being different, or her sorting being a first.

She quickly pushed those thoughts aside. She belonged. She had to. _You belong at Hogwarts Scarlett,_ she reminded her self over and over again. _You met James for a reason. You were destined to be his friend. You belong here._

Scarlett returned to her Transfiguration essay but did a rather lousy job as those same thoughts kept creeping up into the back of her mind.

But besides for those few moments of skepticism, Scarlett was loving her new life.

She simply adored the castle with its old fashioned tapestries and towers and with its seemingly endless corridors and grounds.

She simply adored attending her classes and learning more about magic.

And she simply adored being friends with James.

So Scarlett Coral Wood was having quite a nice time at Hogwarts. Better than nice in fact; lovely, outstanding, magnificent.

At least she was until one eventful day.

Scarlett was in Defense Against the Dark Arts class listening to the teacher's lecture on vampires when there was a knock on the classroom door.

Professor Longbottom entered and said. "Can I borrow Miss Wood for a second?"

Professor Longbottom brought Scarlett into a room that must have been his office.

There were a few bookshelves with books and picture albums as well as a few plant samples along the back wall. 

In the center there was a desk.

Professor Longbottom casually strolled over to sit at his desk.

Standing in the middle of the office was a girl of about Scarlett's age. She was a little taller than Scarlett with pretty blond curls and eyes of ice blue.

Professor Longbottom rose from his seat once again and said "Scarlett Wood, meet Scarlett Wood."

**A/N: Thanks for reading this! Please leave a review :) :) :)**


	13. The Other Scarlett Wood

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

A/N: Thanks so much to potterlol (twice :)), Angielima, LunaBee13, daniellover1, Dawn Elliot, and ginnypotter7491 for reviewing the previous chapter!

**Scarlett fingered the letter in her hand. She had already memorized its contents.**

**Scarlett remembered receiving that letter the night before. It had said:**

_**Dear Miss Wood,**_

_**We are so terribly sorry for the confusion. We have found that, indeed, you are a witch and have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We hope and have reason to believe that the reason as to how the mixup has occurred will be revealed in the extremely near future. **_

_**Please join me at precisely 10:41 in my office tomorrow at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with a parental figure, so that we can have it all sorted out.**_

_**My sincerest apologies one again.**_

_**Fondly,**_

_**Neville Lonbottom,**_

_**Deputy Headmaster.**_

**She had gone to bed that night feeling thoroughly weirded out only to awake the next morning by the sensation she had felt only one before of side-along-apparation.**

**Professor Longbottom had sat her down and explained how her letter had been sent to the wrong person.**

**He had said that the truth was due to come out soon.**

**Scarlett gulped, looking at the girl standing beside her. Scarlett Wood. That was her name. Scarlett Wood - a muggle. And she, Scarlett Olivia Wood was Scarlett Wood - a witch. Not a squib. A witch. She ought to have been so incredibly beyond delighted to have found that out. She ought to have been - but she wasn't.**

**Because she couldn't help her mind straying to Noah, her best friend in the whole wide world. And to Gwen, who was so sweet and needed some protection being so shy herself.**

**And so Scarlett had just been given confirmation that she was, indeed, a witch. It _should have been_ one of the happiest days of her life. But it wasn't. All she could feel on that day at that time was sadness. She could feel the tears brimming in her ice blue eyes. _You're never going to see Noah again._ One part of her brain goaded. _Don't think like that, of course you will! _Another part scolded.**

**Scarlett looked at the other Scarlett Wood. The other Scarlett had a look of evident confusion upon her little freckly face. She was shorter than Scarlett and had bright red hair and dark, possibly piercing eyes.**

**Scarlett extended her hand towards the girl. "Hi." She said. "I'm Scarlett, Scarlett Wood."**

**The redheaded girl looked a bit at a loss for words. Finally she took Scarlett's hand and shook it. "Me too," she said. Both girls let out slight laughs at that.**

"**Scarlett." Professor Longbottom was looking at the other Scarlett Wood. "I-I'm so _so _sorry. I don't really know how to tell you this Scarlett. But I have to. So I'm just going to say it." He took a deep breath. "Scarlett, you're not a witch. You're a muggle."**

**The other Scarlett's mouth fell open and her eyes widened. Scarlett winced in sympathy as she saw her companions dark little eyes filling with tears.**

Scarlett couldn't believe it. This was impossible!

Actually, she _could _believe it. It was _very _possible. 

But she wished it wasn't.

Scarlett could feel her eyes filling with fat salty tears, threatening to fall. 

Because she knew at one that Professor Longbottom was right. She had not been able to master any of the magic. Her wand did not seem to fully belong in her hand. The sorting hat had mentioned something about her being a first at Hogwarts. It made sense now. It was because she was never actually a witch. 

Scarlett would be forced to leave Hogwarts.

She would never see the castle or be able to enter it ever again.

She would never be able to attend magical classes from magical teachers with other magical students ever again.

She would never see Fred or her other friends or any of the other Weasleys or Potters ever again.

She would never see James. Ever again.

James.

She would definitely miss him the most. Even more than the castle itself.

He would forget about her in the weeks or months following her departure. But she would never forget him as long as she lived. James was her best friend.

But there was still that pressing question in her head. The question that she needed to have answered in order to fully accept the fact that she would never be returning.

"But Professor Longbottom. If I'm not a witch, then how come I was accepted to Hogwarts in the first place?"

"Miss Wood, I believe the other girl standing right beside you was wondering the same thing. Or something very similar perhaps. Scarlett, the other Miss Wood is indeed, a witch. She shares your name - both first and last - and you even share a birthday. You probably do not remember ever having met each other, but believe me, you have, at least once or twice in the very early days of your childhood."

Scarlett was confused. The other girl seemed to be too.

"Scarlett." He looked at Scarlett Coral Wood, then turned to look at the other Scarlett, "and Scarlett. You are cousins. Named after the same person, born around the same time - that part was planned - but on the same exact day by a mere accident-"

"Wait." Scarlett interjected. "I'm sorry Professor Longbottom. But with all due respect, that is just _outrageous. _Scarlett," she offered a small smile to the other Scarlett, who returned it, her blond curls bouncing with excitement, "can't be my cousin. I've never even met her."

The other Scarlett nodded a little timidly.

"Oh, but Scarlett you certainly have met. Though you might not have many memories from those days, as it was early in your life. And yes. You two girls are without a doubt cousins."

Scarlett did not believe him. At all. As far as she knew, neither of her parents had any siblings, she couldn't have a cousin.

But the other Scarlett smiled sweetly at her. 

That smile. She recognized that smile from somewhere. As a toddler, she used to play with a little girl with that smile.

"Scarlett," continued Professor Longbottom, looking directly into Scarlett's dark eyes. "your father had a brother. By the name of Oliver Wood. I am sure you would like to meet him and his wife - your aunt and uncle. And as for your own mother. Well, I'm sorry to say Scarlett, but she might have a bit of explaining to do. Yes, I think I know why you were sent the other Miss Wood's letter by mistake but a confession would verify my suspicions quite nicely."

Into Professor Longbottoms office walked three new people.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

A/N: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review - I'd love to hear your thoughts! :) :) :)


	14. How and Why

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

A/N: Thanks so much to Angielima, daniellover1, ginnypotter7491, LunaBee13, and Dawn Elliot for reviewing the previous chapter!

Scarlett's mother walked into the office. Her curly red hair was slightly disheveled and she was looking down nervously.

The other two adults were a man and woman holding hands. She thought she recognized them vaguely but could not think from where. She concluded that these must be the other Scarlett's parents.

The woman had silky dark hair which was pulled back in a ponytail to reveal ice blue eyes that matched the blond Scarlett's. The man had dark hair and eyes and was quite tall. He seemed so even more standing next to Scarlett's mother than hand in hand with his wife.

Professor Longbottom stood to greet them. "Welcome back Oliver, Katie." He shook the hands of the other Scarlett's parents. He nodded at Scarlett's mother in welcome but their was a suspicious glint in his soft eyes as he did so.

Professor Longbottom returned to his seat and all three parents sat down across from him.

It seemed as though they had not spoken to each other since first seeing each other minutes earlier but Scarlett knew that they knew each other. After all, she and the other Scarlett were _cousins_, and they had played together as toddlers. So their parents must know each other.

Professor Longbottom cleared his throat.

The sound reminded Scarlett of the news she had just received and she had to fight the tears forming in her dark eyes.

"Oliver and Katie," the professor began to speak, "your daughter, Scarlett, as I said in my letter to her, is not a squib as you have assumed. Rather, she is a witch."

The blond girl gave a slight smile, but upon seeing the look on Red-haired Scarlett's face she stopped. Scarlett was grateful for that.

Professor Longbottom continued. "So Scarlett Olivia Wood is a witch - I have done some research and found that out for sure. There is only one problem. Scarlett never received her Hogwarts letter. Scarlett Coral Wood - who is not a witch - _did _receive an acceptance letter from Hogwarts. Hogwarts doesn't make mistakes. Ever. So what is truly going on here?"

No one spoke. Professor Longbottom continued. "Mr. and Mrs. Wood, I am sure you are happy to be reunited with you sister-in-law. And I'm sure Scarlett and Scarlett are happy to have been formally introduced once again." Professor Longbottom looked at the three adults again. "Do any of you have anything to say?"

Mr. Wood spoke up. "Eleanor hasn't spoken to us since my brother died."

Scarlett felt a pang at the mention of her father's death. Then a jolt of excitement and curiosity as she realized that this man was her father's brother, her _uncle._

Mr. Wood continued. "We haven't seen my niece since the funeral." He gave Scarlett a kind smile. "Eleanor said we were not to associate with her and her daughter ever again. She blamed us for Michael's death."

_Is that true?_ Scarlett wondered. _Did my mother really blame my aunt and uncle for my father's death?_

Mrs. Wood fiddled with her dark silky hair before adding, "the two girls used to play so nicely together. And the four of us had been so close before Michael died. We even purposely planned for our daughters to be the same age. We were so surprised that they were born on the very same day. We thought they were going to be best friends for sure."

The two Scarletts smiled at each other.

Katie Wood continued, "but then Michael was killed in a car crash and Eleanor decided that we would never see each other again. She said that it was our fault."

"I was jealous," Scarlett's mother whispered, speaking for the first time. "I was jealous because my husband was, as you know, a squib. He had no magical ability even though his parents and brother did. Once he died, I guess that jealousy came out. I thought it was unfair how you not only got to outlive him Oliver, but also got to have magic, which Michael never did."

Neither of the two Scarletts said anything.

"Do you have anything else to tell us Ms. Wood?" Professor Longbottom asked sounding slightly irritated.

Ms. Wood nodded. "Yes, I do. I did something very bad. But please, let me explain, I just wanted to avenge my husband."

Scarlett's mother took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She did not open them as she spoke. "After my husband was killed I thought it was so unfair, as I said before, that my husband's life seemed so much worse than his brothers." She nodded towards Oliver. "You were a wizard Oliver, and your life will probably be double as long as Michael's. And you made so much more money than Michael ever did. I was a woman stricken with grief, I have been ever since his death, and I've regretted what I've done ever since Scarlett left for Hogwarts. But here's what I did. I decided that if my husband had to live as a squib throughout his childhood, than your daughter would too. I'm so sorry Scarlett," she opened her eyes and turned towards Scarlett Olivia Wood but did not meet her ice blue eyes. "So sorry," she repeated.

"I remembered the Hogwarts letters that you, Katie and Oliver, showed me when I first married Michael. I formed a plan. I decided that on Scarletts' eleventh birthday, my Scarlett would be accepted to Hogwarts and not yours. And so for years I practiced forging the Hogwarts envelope of my little Scarlett. It did not look exactly like a real Hogwarts envelope, not even close, but it didn't matter, because Scarlett would not know what it was supposed to look like. Then I made my way back to your house and waited outside your door until an owl came zooming towards the house. I took the letter off its foot and put its content into my forged envelope. Then I reattached the letter to the owl's foot and returned home while the owl searched for my house. Eventually, it found it and dropped off my Scarlett's letter. I also did a bit of research from some books that Michael kept in the house - he loved to read about Hogwarts even if he couldn't go there - and found that the Professors of Hogwarts, when going to collect new muggleborn students, are alerted as to which house a Hogwarts acceptance letter was delivered and that is where they know to go."

Professor Longbottom looked outraged. He slammed his fist onto his desk, but then, seeming to control himself, regained his composure and said calmly, "that is correct, do you have anything else to say?"

"Well then my daughter Scarlett went to Hogwarts, when really my niece should have. And I'm so terribly sorry. Really. So sorry."

"That's okay Aunt Eleanor," spoke the other Scarlett Wood. "I can understand why you've done what you've done." She dropped her voice to a whisper. "And I've started to really life life as a muggle - being a squib is actually amazing because you get to be a part of both the magical and muggle worlds. And I've made such great friends at muggle school."

Scarlett Coral Wood however, was outraged. "What do you mean your _sorry_ Mom?! How could you do this to me?!" Tears were now cascading down her pale cheeks in abundance. "You just _have _to get my hopes up by making me think I'm a witch don't you? You just have to let me make friends and have fun and feel so at home here at Hogwarts, when you really know deep down that eventually someone will figure you out and it'll be over. I can't believe you wouldn't let me get to know the _only_ aunt, uncle, and cousin in the world that I have because you were jealous for no reason. Or wait - maybe they're not the only ones. I bet we have more relatives that you're hiding from me because you can't stand the fact that someone could possibly have something that you don't!"

"Scarlett please-" her mother began.

"I don't want to hear it."

"I'm so sorry Scarlett," spoke Scarlett Olivia Wood. "I'm so sorry that you have to be ripped away from the magical world like this - I know how it feels."

"Thanks." Scarlett gave the other girl a small smile before Professor Longbottom asked for their attention once more.

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review :)


	15. How Would You Like to Take Her Place?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

A/N: Thanks so much to LunaBee13, Pirayan01, ginnypotter7491, Angielima, and Dawn Elliot for reviewing the previous chapter!

**Professor Longbottom exited the room and returned with a stern looking woman, her dark hair, streaked with gray, was tied up neatly in a bun at the top of her head, and her eyes were narrowed behind square glasses.**

"**Mr. and Mrs. Wood. Ms. Wood," he spoke Scarlett Coral Wood's mother's name coldly. "and Scarlett, this is Headmistress McGonagall. Scarlett," he nodded in the direction of the little redheaded girl. "I believe you already recognize her."**

**The other Scarlett nodded, there were still tears glistening in the corners of her eyes.**

**Professor Longbottom continued. "I have explained this rather - er, unusual situation to the headmistress. She will give the verdict as to what we will do next about it."**

"**Thank you Professor Longbottom," the headmistress spoke, but her gaze did not falter from where it was; intently staring at the five people in Longbottom's office.**

**Her expression softened slightly as she spoke to Scarlett's parents. "Welcome back to Hogwarts Oliver and Katie. I'm finding more and more that I'm missing all of my old students terribly." She gave them a small smile. "Now, returning to the issue at hand however, I must speak with all of you in a more diplomatic manner. There will be time for a nice cozy catch-up later."**

**Scarlett's mother nodded with a smile.**

**The headmistress continued. "So Ms. Wood," the redheaded Scarlett turned away in fury and shame as the Professor McGonagall addressed her mother. "What you have done violates more than one wizarding law, that much I can guarantee. You have not only snuck a muggle into Hogwarts, which is for obvious reasons, **_**never**_**, meant to happen. But you have also deprived a witch, the other Miss Scarlett Wood, of the first couple of weeks of her magical education, having your daughter here instead. Normally, this would require a hearing at the ministry, where your punishment will be decided." Eleanor Wood paled. "However, since this so closely relates to Mr. and Mrs. Wood, and both your daughter and your niece. And since, you are all related, even if not by blood, and I would like for you to have a better relationship with one another. Since all of these things are true, if it is okay with the other Wood family, and with your own daughter of course, that will not have to be necessary. If you can all work this out, then I can let you off with just a warning. I believe it will do just as well."**

**Some color returned to Ms. Wood's face as she flushed with gratitude. "Thank you so much Professor! Really, I truly appreciate it. I-"**

"**I know you are grateful Ms. Wood, I do not need to here it. You are merely wasting words."**

**Ms. Wood flushed, then turned to Scarlett's parents, looking them each directly in the eye, and saying with true sincerity, "Oliver, Katie, I know I did something I shouldn't have. Really, I did. And you have no idea how sorry I am. We were supposed to be the best of friends. Our daughters were too. And we were. And they were too, what feels like a lifetime ago. But now none of us are, all because of my stupid jealousy. I was jealous that my husband was a squib, so I went and made sure your daughter had to feel that way too. I'm so sorry Oliver and Katie." She then looked at Scarlett, "I'm so sorry Scarlett. I'm so **_**so **_**sorry. You should have been the one so excited to board the Hogwarts Express for the first time. And my Scarlett should have been there watching in anticipation for her cousin whom she loved to have such a great adventure. But neither of those things happened. And it's all my fault. And I'm sorry."**

"**It's okay," Scarlett replied timidly. "It really is. I mean it. I've actually enjoyed life as a muggle so far. I have some great muggle friends, and believe it or not, some really great stories to tell."**

**Mr. and Mrs. Wood shrugged. Scarlett's father spoke. "Eleanor, what you did was by no means excusable. But, if it all worked out, and Scarlett was enjoying her muggle school as much as she had been telling us . . . then I guess we can put this all behind us."**

**Scarlett's mother nodded her agreement, and even offered her sister-in-law a small smile which Ms. Wood gratefully returned.**

**Finally, Ms. Wood looked at her own daughter. "Scarlett, you know I just wanted what's best for you. You know I've been trying to give you as much as I can ever since Dad died. But it's hard, and" she flushed sheepishly, "sometimes when I'm trying to do something good, something that I think Dad would have wanted - and Scar, I know Dad wouldn't have wanted me to do this but at the time I really thought what I was doing was right - I don't think so hard about what might be the outcome." She gulped, "and sometimes you, even though I love you so much, sometimes you get hurt by it in the end."**

**Scarlett Coral Wood did not speak. Scarlett Olivia Wood could understand what she was feeling. Her mother had done something that could have wound up ruining more than one life. Scarlett, personally forgave her aunt, but she could imagine if the roles had been reversed how furious and utterly humiliated she would have been.**

**Professor McGonagall spoke up again. "Alright then, if that's settled then there is still one more matter we must work out. Scarlett Coral Wood I am so terribly sorry, but being that you are, indeed, a muggle, I cannot permit you to remain at Hogwarts any longer."**

**The other Scarlett now had tears cascading shamelessly down her face.**

"**I know it's hard Scarlett," Professor McGonagall said softly, "but I can't let you stay no matter how much I want to, and believe me it hurts me terribly to see you in such pain, having to leave the school you just began to call home and the friends you were just beginning to learn to love. But it must be done. However Scarlett, since I do not want to force upon you any more dejection than absolutely necessary, I will give you a gift. I have decided, Miss Wood to permit you to keep your fond memories of Hogwarts and your new friends, and not to wipe your memory."**

**The other Scarlett gave the Professor a small smile through her tears. "Thank you Professor."**

**McGonagall nodded at the little girl with a trace of sympathy in her eyes, then she averted her gaze from Scarlett's redheaded cousin to look at Scarlett Olivia Wood. "As for you, Miss Wood . . . well, I suppose I must say welcome to Hogwarts. I will give you a couple of days to purchase all of your new things and pack your trunk, and then you will be joining us, we will have to figure out a way to catch you up on your studies as you have missed quite a bit. That much I'm sure we will figure out however." She smiled warmly at her new student. "Congratulations Miss Wood." She added after a moment's hesitation with a twinkle in her eye.**

**Scarlett's parents beamed and the other Scarlett even grinned at her. **

**Scarlett did not even crack a smile however. Because despite having just been told that she had been admitted to the greatest school on the entire planet, she was not happy. She should have been positively radiating joy. But she was not. **

**She did not want to leave Noah, her new best friend. It was not fair. Why should she have to? And then there was the other Scarlett. Scarlett Olivia did not want this other girl to have to leave Hogwarts just so that she, Scarlett Olivia Wood, could attend. And then there was Gwen, would Noah really be able to protect her all by himself?**

**Scarlett felt her eyes well up with freshly made tears as she thought of Noah once again. She felt something very strongly towards him. Something she could not quite place. All she knew was, even if she was leaving him temporarily now, she and Noah would meet again. She would not rest until they did. So she would focus on enjoying her Hogwarts years now. But she would never forget the amazing person she had had the privilege of knowing, in the hopes of seeing her muggle friend again.**

**With a newfound pride and determination, Scarlett blinked back her tears and stood a little taller. **

**She tucked a golden curl behind her ear before thanking Professors McGonagall, bidding farewell to her newly discovered cousin and aunt, and returning home through the fireplace in the office, using the Floo Network.**

A/N: Thanks so much for reading this chapter! I hope you liked it, and please leave a review!


	16. I'm a Witch

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

A/N: Thanks so much to potterlol, ginnypotter7491, LunaBee13, and Dawn Elliot for reviewing the previous chapter!

**Scarlett opened her mouth to speak, but closed it instantly once again. It was the day after the meeting in Professor Longbottom's office. She was currently sitting with Noah and Gwen in Noah's living room. She had told them that there was something important on her mind but had not quite found the right words to explain the situation.**

**Scarlett took a deep breath, Noah and Gwen had been exchanging light chatter, but she cut them off. "I'm a witch."**

**There. She said it. Plain and blunt. **

**She knew she was not supposed to tell any Muggles about her being a witch, but she felt that Noah and Gwen were different. She knew she could trust them and she felt that this was something they needed to know.**

**Scarlett winced in anticipation of their response. Surely they would laugh. Or perhaps they would think that she was just making a joke and point out that it was not at all funny, or worthy of interrupting their conversation. Or maybe they would think that she was telling the truth - or what she believed to be the truth - and claim her to be crazy.**

**Instead, however, and to Scarlett's enormous surprise, Gwen merely shrugged and Noah said calmly, "I know."**

"**I'm serious! Really, guys, I'm a- wait. Did you just say **_**you know**_**?**

**Noah nodded casually.**

"**B-b-but h-how-" Scarlett spluttered, but Noah cut her off.**

"**My brother's a wizard," he said. "Muggleborn, I think they call it. I could tell that you're a witch too. You can make things happen in a way similar to the way he does. Marcus is currently a sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He's in Hufflepuff - he told me all about school and the different classes and houses."**

"**Wait. Back up. Your brother is a wizard?"**

"**Yup. You can ask Gwen if you don't believe me. She knows."**

"**And you could tell that I was a witch? But you didn't say anything because . . ."**

"**Because it seemed a rather personal thing to touch on - you know, why you weren't at Hogwarts and all. Which, I assume, is where you'll be going soon, and that's what you wanted to talk about with us."**

**Scarlett nodded, but couldn't help the salty tears that formed in her eyes at the mention of her leaving. She didn't want to go. She really didn't. Sure, Hogwarts was great and all that - but she didn't want to have to leave Gwen and Noah.**

"**Hey, it's okay Scarlett," Noah said comfortingly. "You should be excited - from what I heard about Hogwarts from Marcus, it's really fantastic. You'll have fun."**

"**But I don't want to leave you guys," she whispered. "I've really enjoyed your friendship - I just thought it would last a bit longer."**

**Noah and Gwen beamed. **

"**We'll write you letters though. I know that's the only way to communicate with students once they're in Hogwarts."**

**Scarlett nodded slowly, "I suppose that's true. We can write each other letters."**

"**Can I ask you a question, Scarlett?"**

**Scarlett shrugged, "sure, why not."**

"**How come you even came to our school in the first place? How come you didn't go straight to Hogwarts?"**

"**Hmm, well, being as you have still deprived me of an explanation as to why Gabby Zaber seems to hate you so much, I feel entitled to push off my story until a later date. But I would definitely appreciate an explanation about Gabby."**

**Noah rolled his eyes, "alright. But I'm expecting to hear your story soon,"**

**Scarlett laughed.**

"**So, Gabby's family and my family were very close when we were little. Our parents used to talk for hours while Gabby and I would play. That lasted for a couple of years. But then, Marcus got his Hogwarts letter and we found out that he was a wizard. My parents were very proud, and told Gabby's parents, making sure they knew that this was a very big secret, and they were trusting them, as their best friends, not to tell anyone. But Mr. and Mrs. Zaber, apparently weren't too pleased with this news. They deemed Marcus a "freak" and decided that they did not want to have anything to do with my entire family. So they moved away. A couple of years ago, my dad needed to move to this area because of something to do with his job. So, we moved into this house." Noah gestured around the living room with his hands. "But ever since then, Gabby and I have been in school together, and she has not forgotten about my family and Marcus being a wizard. And she hates me, and seems to be pretty determined to make my life miserable for of it."**

"**I'm sorry," whispered Scarlett.**

**Noah scoffed, "don't be sorry, Scar, you didn't do anything. And anyway, I'm much better off without her friendship."**

**Scarlett laughed. "I'll miss you Noah. And you too, Gwen. You guys have been so sweet, and such amazing friends to me. Make sure you write soon!" Her blond curls bounced a bit as she exclaimed all of that animatedly.**

**Noah chuckled and Gwen giggled. **

"**Yes, Ma'am," Noah saluted her before enveloping her in a bone crushing hug, which Gwen joined quickly. **

"**I'll miss you too," he whispered softly.**

**Scarlett sniffed a little, but refused to cry and remained smushed between Noah's chest and Gwen's glossy black hair.**

**She would miss them - she was sure about that - but she would be okay. She was going to go to Hogwarts. She was going to have the time of her life. Noah and Gwen had said they would write to her. And Noah had even said he would miss her. So how bad could it be?**

A/N: Thank you so much for reading this chapter! Please leave a review!


	17. I'm a Muggle

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

A/N: Thanks so much to potterlol, Angielima, November Hailey, ginnypotter7491, and daniellover1 for reviewing the previous chapter :)

Here's the next one :) I hope you like it, and please leave a review!

Also, rebma89 has, once again, asked me to ask you guys to check out her story It All Started With a Fall and review it :)

"What? What's so important that you had to cut our dinner short to tell us?" James demanded of his best friend as she pulled him and Fred up the stairs from dinner and to the Gryffindor common room. 

It was the night of the day after her meeting in Professor Longbottom's office. Usually, she was not one to push things off so much, but Scarlett had felt that she wanted to enjoy the rest of that day as well as most of today, without everyone knowing yet that she was a Muggle.

That she would be leaving. Soon.

Scarlett led the two boys off to a corner of the common room where no one was listening. Scarlett knew that within days the whole school would probably know what she was, but she wasn't exactly in the mood at the moment to announce to all of Gryffindor house that she was not a witch.

Scarlett could feel the tears coming back to her eyes but pushed them away quickly. She scolded herself internally for being so soft.

Scarlett took a deep breath before beginning to speak. She closed her eyes, not wanting to have to look at either of her friends when she told them that she would probably never see them again, but she found herself opening them as soon as they closed and not being able to tear her gaze away from James's hazel eyes, glinting with confusion and worry.

"Is something wrong, Scar?"

Scarlett shook her head. "No. Well . . . yes. I mean . . . actually . . ." she shook her head once more. "No James, nothing's - nothing's wrong," her voice cracked on the last syllable and it took her a few moments to regain her composure.

She just couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that there she was, about to tell her best friend in the whole wide world, (whom she had only known a few weeks yet considered without a doubt to be her best friend in the whole wide world), that she would be leaving him and they would most likely never meet again.

"James. Fred." She looked from James to his cousin, and then back again.

"I'm a Muggle."

Fred's eyes grew wide and he blinked a few times. "Whoa, Scarlett, you're, a- a _Muggle_. But that's- how . . .?"

James just looked at her, his head cocked to the side, puzzled.

"Yeah," Scarlett whispered. "Yes. I'm not a witch and I never have been and I never will be. I'm just a Muggle. Just a plain old average Muggle."

"Scarlett Wood, you will never be just a plain old average _anything_, I mean, have you met yourself?" Scarlett laughed and smiled at Fred.

James still said nothing.

"Well, thank you Fred, I'm glad you think so. But I'm going to miss you guys. So much. H-Headmistress McG-Gonagall said I h-h-have to leave. " The tears began to flow once more, but this time Scarlett did not bother to try and stop them.

For the first time, since Scarlett had given him the news, James opened his mouth. "Hey, it's okay, Scarlett." He put an arm around her. "It's not like there's anything wrong with being a Muggle. Fred and I were just shocked. You know . . ."

"Why, because I was always so great at magic?"

She got a laugh from both boys at her sarcasm.

"Well . . . no I'm not going to lie to you, Scar, you suck at magic."

Scarlett smacked him playfully on the arm, "that's because I'm a _Muggle._"

James grinned slyly. By this time, all three first years were laughing lightly.

"Thank you for being so encouraging James, you know . . . when I couldn't master a single spell or anything else magic related."

"I really believed in you, Scarlett. I still do. I believe that you're one of the most amazing people I've ever met, and a great friend."

Scarlett beamed at James and hugged him tightly.

"And I believe that you'll be able to make do of this situation. And I believe that we will _always _be friends. No matter what. Even if Freddie over here turns out to be a goblin or something," James motioned to his cousin who looked slightly offended.

James winked at Scarlett and grinned cockily.

"But you know, I really wished you're magic would have gotten better. I think this is the first time I've ever been wrong about something."

"Really James? You think so?" Scarlett raised an eyebrow incredulously.

"Oh, I know so."

Scarlett shook her head at James's arrogance.

"Seriously though, I'll really miss you. Both of you." Scarlett gave each of them a hug. When she and James locked eyes she thought she saw a glint of a tear in his, and she could have sworn that it was mirrored in her own, but she knew that it would be okay. She would be okay. She would see him again.

"Maybe you could come to my house for the Christmas holidays or something," James suggested, as if he had been reading her mind. "And we'll write loads of letters to each other. Don't worry, you can't get rid of me too easily, Scarlett Wood."

A/N: Thank you so much for reading this! Please leave a review :)


	18. Another Scarlett's Sorting

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N: Thanks so much to potterlol, TARDISIsAGoodFriend, ginnypotter7491, daniellover1, and LunaBee13 for reviewing the previous chapter!

Hey, everyone! I'm so so sorry, I haven't updated in forever, please forgive though! My life is really really busy right now. Thanks for being so patient while awaiting this chapter :D I hope you like it and please please please leave a review :)

Scarlett Olivia Wood was panicking on the inside. She had arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the very first time mere moments ago, and had no time to simply marvel at its glory and majesty before she was whisked away to a gigantic room known as the Great Hall for her sorting ceremony.

Scarlett had thought that since she was being sorted so far into the term, she would have a private ceremony, but, she supposed, that as she was a first year, they thought it would be more official to have her sorted the way all of her new classmates had been; in front of the entire school.

Scarlett did not even know which house she wanted to be in, let alone which she would belong in.

Gryffindor would be great, she thought, after musing it over for a few minutes. Both of her parents were Gryffindors and they'd be so proud of her. Maybe she could even make the quidditch team in a few years! Imagine how proud they, especially Dad, would be then.

And then there was Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff, where her best friend's brother had been sorted. If Scarlett was sorted into Hufflepuff, this would further strengthen her connection with Noah. She could even meet his brother.

Ravenclaw would be okay. Scarlett did not have any personal attraction to that house, but she wouldn't really mind it.

Scarlett just hoped she wasn't put into Slytherin. From the way her parents and their friends spoke about the Slytherins in their time, Scarlett was sure she did not want to be one. Though, she did admit that they could have changed, and she was sure that not all Slytherins were evil.

Still, she did not want to be put there.

So, Gryffindor and Huflelpuff would both be great, and Ravenclaw would be okay too.

Great, now Scarlett had it figured out as to which houses she wanted to be sorted into. Now all she had to do was actually make it in. Scarlett did not think that that was something worthy of saying "all she had to do" as it was definitely no small feat.

Scarlett sat down on the stool. Apparently, she would not have a formal sorting with her name called (Wood, Scarlett) and place the hat on her head after all the other whimpering first years.

Professor Longbottom, whom she had met for the first time the day she found out who she truly was, though she recognized him and he seemed to be friends with her parents; perhaps he had been over to her house a couple of times.

Ah, I knew that Muggle's Hogwarts journey would end here. I must say, though, I do pity her. She was interesting to sort.

Scarlett guessed that the hat was talking about her cousin, Scarlett Coral Wood.

But enough about her, the hat went on, lets talk about you, Miss Scarlett Olivia Wood. Where shall I put you; where shall you be placed?

Not Slytherin, no, you do not posses that kind of cunning, nor do you have quite that much ambition.

Scarlett let out a sigh of relief.

Ravenclaw? It could suit you. You'd have the mental capacity to do just fine there.

Yes, you would do well in Ravenclaw, Miss Wood. But I believe that the other two remaining houses would both be even better choices.

You are most certainly brave, girl. Gryffindor would suit you nicely. And if I recall correctly - which I always do -" the hat chuckled at its own joke "- both of your parents were proud Gryffindors during their time at Hogwarts.

But that is not what is at your essence, Scarlett Wood. Miss Wood, at the deepest core of your being, the things that make you who you are that is, are not any courage or mettle. No, girl, you are a true Hufflepuff at heart. Loyalty, hard work, and the likes.

Yes, I have made my decision. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The hat announced the last word to the entire hall, and Scarlett could feel a smile spreading across her face.

Hufflepuff. Until her little chat with Noah, she would, have greatly preferred Gryffindor. But upon discovering that he had a connection with Hufflepuff house, she found herself beaming with pride at the prospect of becoming a Hufflepuff.

Scarlett walked down from the stage and over to the table where she found the yellow and black clad Hufflepuffs cheering her on.

Hogwarts would be great. Scarlett was sure of it.

A/N: Alright! Thanks so much for reading this chapter and I hope you'll leave a review! Once again, I sincerely apologize for the slow update!


End file.
